rjs_the_amazing_race_seasonsfandomcom-20200213-history
RJ's The Amazing Race 12
RJ's The Amazing Race 12 RJ's The Amazing Race 12 is the 12th installment in the RJ's The Amazing Race series. The season was the first season to feature the Hazard twist as well as transport, such as taxies, that would affect players times - unlike the Money Twist in Experts Vs Beginners. This was an extention on the Flight Twist from Season 11. The season also included first time visits to Poland, Estonia, Ukraine, Zimbabwe, Swaziland, Madagascar and the Seychelles. The winner of the season was WitZ Casting Season 12 saw yet again an overflow of applications. As a result RJ hosted pre-season challenge to help determine who would be casted and who wouldn't. The cast of teams included WitZ for the third time and Levonini who made his first return since Season 9. The majority of the cast were new to RJ's The Amazing Race series Hazard Twist Season 12 saw the introduction of the Hazard twist. The Hazard in RJ's The Amazing Race is a slight extention of the twist of the real The Amazing Race. The Hazard in RJ's The Amazing Race was a task for the team who finished 10th (the last safe spot) on Leg #1 which occured on every single leg they were in. This means they had to conquer an extra obstacle every single time! Travel Twist The transport twist required teams to choose Taxies, Buses, Trains, etc after each leg. By using Google Maps RJ could work out how long each journey between locations could take and offered them to the teams in "mystery format" e.g. Taxi A, Taxi B or Taxi C because just like The Amazing Race you don't know how good your Taxi driver or whoever will be. Season 12 Teams & Results *н indicates the team had the Hazard on each leg *ε indicates the team used the Express Pass *ə inidcates the team used the Express Pass they were given from the team who won Leg 1 *ƒ indicates the team won the Fast Forward on that leg *⊃ indicates the team used the U-Turn. ⊂ inidcates the team received the U-Turn *⋑⋐ next to leg number inidcates the 2nd U-Turn was not used *Matching colour symbols (+ ~ ^ –) indicates the teams who teamed up at the Intersection *> indicates the team used the Yield. < inidcates the team received the Yield *Underlined Number inidicates the team arrived last but were NOT eliminated and had a Speed Bump on the following leg *Red Number indicates the team who were last and were eliminated The Route Leg 1 (United States > Germany) *Dallas, Texas, United States image:United States Mini.png (J Erik Jonsson Central Library) (Starting Line) *image:Air Travel Mini.png Dallas to Frankfurt, Germany image:Germany Mini.png *Frankfurt (Goethe House) image:Roadblock Mini.png *Frankfurt (Palmengarten) image:Detour Mini.png *Frankfurt (Frankfurt Stock Exchange) image:Pit Stop Mini.png Season 12 began in Dallas. At the Starting Line teams discovered the person to win the leg would win the Express Pass and another Express Pass to give to another team, however, they also discovered that the team who arrived last would be eliminated and the 2nd last team would receive the Hazard! Once teams departed from the Starting Line they discovered they were flying to Frankfurt. CROSS #4 Teams were provided 2 flights that had limited seats. When teams arrived in Frankfurt they encountered their first Roadblock where they had to count the number of Es in a poem written by German author Wolfgang Johann Van Goethe. The Detour required teams to choose either Now You See It or Now You Don't. At the Pit Stop it was AlanDuncan who was 1st and won the 2 Express Passes while JeremyBB was team number 10 (the 2nd last team) and received the Hazard. In the end it was Levonini who was the last team to arrive and was eliminated from the race! Leg 2 (Germany) *image:Rail Travel Mini.png Frankfurt to Munich, Germany *Munich (Highlight Towers) image:Detour Mini.png *Munich (BMW Headquarters) image:Roadblock Mini.png **Munich (BMW Welt) image:Hazard Mini.png *Munich (Nyphenburg Palace) image:Pit Stop Mini.png At the beginning of the next leg teams discovered they had to travel by train to Munich. Once in Munich teams came across a Detour where they chose either Take To The Sky or Head To The Bar. At the Roadblock teams had to search among many blogs for 4 tyres and mail them all to RJ. After the Roadblock JeremyBB discovered his Hazard. JeremyBB had to travel to the BMW Welt before having to search Tengaged for Brunntelovesu and find which friend of hers was named after a German car company. At the Pit Stop it was AlanDuncan who was 1st. In the end it was BigBrotherFan132 who was last and was eliminated! Leg 3 (Germany > Poland) *image:Air Travel Mini.png Munich to Warsaw, Poland image:Poland Mini.png *Warsaw (Lazienki Park) *Warsaw (Old Market Place) image:Detour Mini.png **Warsaw (Palace Of Culture And Science) image:Hazard Mini.png *Warsaw (Świętokrzyski Bridge) image:Pit Stop Mini.png After arriving in Warsaw teams discovered a Detour. In this Detour teams had the choice between Keep Moving or Keep Collecting. After completing the Detour JeremyBB encountered his next Hazard. He was required to search the blogs of the players in a certain game until he found the code word. At the Pit Stop AlanDuncan secured his third 1st place finish in a row while it was Munkeyboy18 who was last and was eliminated! Leg 4 (Poland) *Warsaw (Presidential Palace) *image:Rail Travel Mini.png Warsaw to Gdańsk, Poland *Gdańsk (Medieval Port Crane) image:Intersection Mini.png image:Detour Mini.png **Gdańsk (Ergo Arena) image:Hazard Mini.png *Gdańsk (Neptune's Fountain) image:Roadblock Mini.png *Gdańsk (Artus Court) image:Pit Stop Mini.png After discovering teams were staying in Poland they travelled by train to Gdańk. Once in Gdańsk they enountered an Intersection where they had to pass a ball to each other 10 times without being interrupted by another team. After completing the Intersection teams had a Detour in which they had to choose either Medieval Knight or Medieval Joker. JeremyBB encountered his Hazard where he traveled to the Ergo Arena and had to find the Prince of Water on Tengaged. In the Roadblock teams watched a video from The Amazing Race when teams visited Gdańsk. They had to work out where the Double U-Turn was located - which was the Medieval Port Crane. At the Pit Stop it was EM002 who was 1st. In the end it was JeremyBB who was last but was not eliminated as it was a Non-Elimination Leg. Leg 5 (Poland > Estonia) *image:Air Travel Mini.png Gdańsk to Tallinn, Estonia image:Estonia Mini.png *Tallinn (Tallinn Town House) image:Roadblock Mini.png *Tallinn (Estonian Open Air Museum) image:Speed Bump Mini.png image:Detour Mini.png **Tallinn (Raeapteek) image:Hazard Mini.png *Tallinn (Kiek In De Kok) image:Pit Stop Mini.png Once in Tallinn teams discovered a Roadblock. In this Roadblock they had to complete a sliding puzzle of the famous statue The Old Thomas. Next JeremyBB discovered his Speed Bump where he had to rearrange the letters to form the name of a famous landmark in Tallinn. In the Detour teams picked either Clicker or Racer. JeremyBB then encountered his Hazard where he had to travel to Raeapteek and find, on Tengaged, Dr Boogie. At the Pit Stop it was WitZ who was 1st and in the end Ziggyzaggy16 was last and was eliminated! Leg 6 (Estonia > Ukraine) *image:Air Travel Mini.png Tallinn to Kiev, Ukraine image:Ukraine Mini.png *Kiev (People's Friendship Arch) image:Fast Forward Mini.png image:Detour Mini.png *Kiev (Kiev Academic Puppet Theatre) image:Yield Mini.png image:Roadblock Mini.png **Kiev (St Andrew's Church) image:Hazard Mini.png *Kiev (House With Chimaeras) image:Pit Stop Mini.png After leaving Tallinn and arriving in Kiev teams discovered a Fast Forward. The 1st team who went for it and worked out where they could find the gargoyle in the picture would win the Fast Forward and head straight to the next Pit Stop. CK11 won the Fast Forward. The Detour was a choice between Dry Land or Wet Water. Teams then encountered a Yield where AlanDuncan used it to save himself by Yielding last place Ilovetosing. The Roadblock required teams to watch a Puppet Show and count the number of times the puppets switched positions. JeremyBB then discovered his Hazard where he had to travel to St Andrew's Church before finding the person on Tengaged called Andrew who also hosts Big Brother: Newbie Stars. At the Pit Stop it was CK11 who was 1st and Ilovetosing was last and was eliminated! Leg 7 (Ukraine > Zimbabwe) *image:Air Travel Mini.png Kiev to Harare, Zimbabwe image:Zimbabwe Mini.png *Harare (Harvest House) image:Detour Mini.png *Harare (Parirenyatwa Hospital) image:U-Turn Mini.png image:Roadblock Mini.png **Harare (Heroes' Acre) image:Hazard Mini.png *Harare (Sam Nujoma Street) image:Pit Stop Mini.png Once in Harare teams completed a Detour which had the choice between Under The Sea or On The Land. Teams then encountered a Double U-Turn where only Argai used the U-Turn on EM002 - the 2nd U-Turn was not used. In the Roadblock teams had to get 3 people on Tengaged to go into a Chatzy, however, the 3 people had to begin with either D (for Doctor) or N (for Nurse). For the Hazard JeremyBB had to travel to Heroes' Acre and find the Superman on Tengaged. At the Pit Stop it was CK11 who was 1st for the second time in a row and JeremyBB was last and was eliminated! Leg 8 (Zimbabwe > Swaziland > South Africa) *image:Air Travel Mini.png Harare to Lobamba, Swaziland image:Swaziland Mini.png *Lobamba (Milwane Wildlife Sanctuary) image:Roadblock Mini.png *image:Bus Travel Mini.png Lobamba to Mbabane, Swaziland *Mbabane (Indingilizi Gallery) image:Detour Mini.png *Mbabane (Jazz Friends) image:U-Turn Mini.png *Malelane, South Africa image:South Africa Mini.png (Crocodile River) image:Pit Stop Mini.png With JeremyBB now eliminated no more Hazards were encountered. Teams arrived in Lobamba and took on a Roadblock which required them to memorise dance moves and resite them in front of the Queen Mother. Teams then travelled by bus to Mbabane where a Detour made them choose either Circles or Stars. After completing the Detour teams encountered a Double U-Turn where WitZ chose to U-Turn Argai - the 2nd U-Turn was not used again. At the Pit Stop, located in South Africa, it was CK11 who was 1st for the third time. Despite being U-Turned Argai made it to the Pit Stop in 2nd. In the end it was AlanDuncan who was last and was eliminated! Leg 9 (South Africa > Madagascar) *image:Air Travel Mini.png Malelane to Antananarivo, Madagascar image:Madagascar Mini.png *Antananarivo (Monument To The Dead) image:Detour Mini.png *Antananarivo (Tsimbazaza Zoo) image:Roadblock Mini.png *Antananarivo (Ambohitsorohitra Palace) image:Pit Stop Mini.png After teams flew from Malelane to Antananrivo they encountered a Detour. In the Detour they chose either Need For Speed or Hit The Ball. At the Roadblock teams were given a map of the Tsimbazaza Zoo where they had to successfully identify the animals that were circled (Turtle, Peacock, Frog and Herrin). At the Pit Stop it was EM002 who was 1st and CK11 was last and was not eliminated as this was a Non-Elimination Leg. Leg 10 (Madagascar > Seychelles) *image:Air Travel Mini.png Antananarivo to Victoria, Seychelles image:Seychelles Mini.png *Victoria (Clock Tower) image:Detour Mini.png *Victoria (Victoria Market) image:Speed Bump Mini.png image:Roadblock Mini.png *Victoria (Eden Island Marina) image:Pit Stop Mini.png Upon arrivial in Victoria teams encountered a Detour where they chose either Flippers or Turners. CK11 then discovered his Speed Bump where he had to unscramble the letters to form the name of a principle export of Victoria. At the Roadblock teams had to collect pieces of fruit so that the total weight came to EXACTLY 1000 grams. At the Pit Stop it was WitZ who was 1st and it was CK11 who was last and was eliminated! Leg 11 (Seychelles > Japan > United States) *image:Air Travel Mini.png Victoria to Yokohama, Japan image:Japan Mini.png *Yokohama (Cosmo Clock 21) image:Roadblock Mini.png *Yokohama (Yokohama Three Towers) image:Detour Mini.png *image:Air Travel Mini.png Yokohama to Dallas, Texas, United States image:United States Mini.png *Dallas (American Airlines Center) image:Detour Mini.png *Dallas (Dallas Arboretum) image:Roadblock Mini.png *Dallas (J Erik Jonsson Central Library) image:Finish Line.png The final leg began with the 3 teams heading to Yokohama. The Roadblock required teams to enter the different carriages of the ferris wheel (Cosmo Clock 21) until they found 1 of the 20 carriages that had their next clue (there was 60 carriages). At the Yokohama Three Towers there was an additional Route Info task that required them to climb to the top of either The King, The Queen or The Jack to get their next clue. Only 1 clue was available at the top of each. The Detour was a choice between Short Path or Short Flight. After completing the Detour teams found out they had to fly to their final destination - Dallas. Once in Dallas teams completed a Detour which was the choice between Baskets or Hurdles. For the Final Roadblock teams had to put the images of things or people they encountered on the race in order they encountered them (Leg #1 through to Leg #11). At the Finish Line it was WitZ who crossed the line 1st, Argai was 2nd and EM002 was 3rd. Facts & Records *1st time ever The Hazard twist was used *JeremyBB was the 1st team ever to have The Hazard *The leg that took place in Tallinn, Estonia was planned to be in Season 11, however, RJ had accidently revealed the place where teams were going in Season 11 and changed the route in Season 11 and moved the Estonia leg to Season 12 *Season 12 sets the record for the most European Countries visited and most European Legs completed in 1 Season (4 Countries - 7 Legs - Legs 1-7) *JeremyBB sets the record for the most legs completed with The Hazard (7 Legs - Legs 1-7) *Season 12 sets the record for the most cities visted in 1 Leg (3 Cities in Leg 8) *1st time visits to Poland, Estonia, Ukraine, Zimbabwe, Swaziland, Madagascar and Seychelles